five nights at freddys
by yillo kimo
Summary: Oright guys!this is my first fabric of five nights at Freddy's! If u wanna see more of this series,be sure to help me out and support! P.s;soz for grammar ;33


Five nights at Freddy's...

"Mark!Mark you pathetic,unhygienic fart!" Shouts Maxie,the mother of Mark,with all her blood and anger.

"What the hell do you want Ma!" Replies mother then enters the room... Calmly...  
"Mark", she said kindly," You mister really need to get a job, we are running out of money cuz of those stoopid bills!"she complains.  
Mark had waited so long to get a job,he was really excited,but not rubbish ones like bin cleaners ;((((

Mark grabbed a newspaper from the shelf and started scamming for a job,like a robot.  
'sigh'. Mark couldn't find anything except for a job at a pizzeria called 'Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria', it was to become a night guard for 5 night best part was that you will then receive 120 bucks at the end of the week."pffffffffft,this is gonna be easy! " He thought to told himself 'Dear God.I'm not confident nor strong'  
In his imagination, he was thinking of Rick Roll trolling him...

At the interview,he was first greeted by a man with a brown bear costume on.  
"HIYA!" The awkward man joyfully said,"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeriaaaaaa!".  
"...hey.." Mark whispered,he had no idea why?  
"Mark?I am the manager,call me Mr. Dungol!" Mark started laughing looooudly because he related the managers name to 'dung' XD

The manager,who looked 64 when he took his costume of,not gonna was showing Mark the teenage boy around the pizzeria,where children were playing with happiness,the animatronics, the restrooms and all of that basic stuff."what the hell is that thing over there,sir?" Mark said in curiosity.  
"THE BITE OF 87!" The manager stupidly was 11:21 as well!  
"Uhmmmmmm I should really get going!" Mark 'replied'.With his eyes glaring with fire,he looked at me with torture.  
"Well,idiot,I should really show you where you start don't I?" He said rudely,what a stoopid guy.  
He lead Mark to an office with a fan,desk and chair and pictures of the mascot group.  
"Your job is really simple", he said," all you have to do is push buttons!".  
He left Mark with no advice whatsoever,nothing about the buttons and especially, the animatronics free roaming movements!

12:00

It was time to start the shift! He had a tablet with him and saw cameras,which were for security. The animatronics were not damaged and no one tried to break in the pizzeria."This is sooo weird,I have to spend 6 hours of my life doing nothing!..."he complained,alone in the also realised that the tablet could run out of battery and that if he kept doors closed,it will make it even worse!

1:45

*ring ring* the telephone rang

"Uhmmm hello?" Mark said "Hey heresy,Mark right? I just wanna say something, I know it is your first night and it is my last night. But the thing I'm about to tell u is gonna make u terrified,the animatronics *gulp* they have a free roaming movement at night stupideous manager didn't tell u that did he!Sam here if he didn't!So,the buttons in the door indicates something important," Mark walked over to the door,there were two buttons!,"the red button is to close the door or mopen it, the white one is for GOTO your tablet and look at the camera at the stage.",Mark looked at the stage...and Bonnie had gone!,"that's all I need to say,but keep an eye on the...things..."he ended the call.  
"Shhh heeeeeell naaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Mark funnily said,"They move!"

3:56

It was actually going well for Mark,Bonnie was just moving about,Chicago the duck or chicken? Was tooooo.

"Eh...this is actually getting boring?" He said calmly.

5:21

Bonnie was at the door!he was literally just standing there!"Ahhhhhhh" the voices didn't scare Bon at all!  
Mark ran up to the door and closed it!"The lights!I can see if he's still there!",he pushed the lights and Bonnie's shadown wasn't there any longer!,"BOOM BICH GET OUT THE WAY!"

6:00

Hallelujah! He made it out alive!  
The manager then enters the room in like 1 minute.  
"Heyyyy!howdnit go maaan!" He said,Mark thought he was being sarcastic.  
"Do u have any frikin idea what I've been through u duk!", Mark said angrily" HUH!"

*punch*kick*punch*punch*

The manager started bleeding g and coughing out blood from his throat!  
"Whyyyyyy!"  
The strangler walked away with blood in hands,gruesomeness, anger and power...

12:00

No one was there for the night shift...  
Just dark and lonely... Freddys eyes then opened in white..  
So did the others..then the manager entered..  
Witnessing..the watch...

Aieeeeeeeee!Nayaaaaaaaaa!ghhaaaaaaaaa!aieeeeeee!  
Heelppppppppppppppppp!?waaa!mffrmkfrmdrv!d!d!dvahhh?!

The animatronics grabbed his dead body and stuffed him into a purple mascot.  
3 days has passed and Mark had finally arrived at his 5th night!

"Wtffff!" There was so much mess in the abandoned shop.  
Mark walked around and saw the curtain s of the 'out of order' cove opened!  
And the door backstage was opened too!  
"Hello?" Marks said looked at all the extra costumes and saw a picture of a golden was a superbly weird picture and it made him stare at it for a long time.  
He turned and screamed!  
The Face popped up right behind him,shrieking with fear!  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!

It then disappeared, in thine air,what a moment!

He then looked at the purple mascot which had a zip.*ching!*  
Omg... The manager!

Mark was worried and started crying.  
Crying ..like no one will have ever done the poor man out of the 'bear', his intestines where pulled out,oil was covered with blood and it was really a dirty thing to think of.

A police came in with an ak-47 and an a rocket launcher saying...

SURPRISE MOThERFCKEr!

(Boss glasses on ) ;333 RIP!

What die from is wrong with me XD oTIGHT GUYS I hope u all enjoyed my first fan fiction of...we'll..ehhhh...five nights at Freddy's!a stoopid version and hope to see all those positivity...soz it was really quick...if u wanna see the 2,3,4,5 nights properly,smash DAT button..u know which one OR! If this parody comes tom45 will be very Night 2 will be wroten...soz for bad language... I'm only 7 LOL JKS!


End file.
